


i'm wonderstruck

by SophiaR



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, and it's really short, nico and will are dorks, obviously, piper is awesome, solangelo, this is basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaR/pseuds/SophiaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico goes shopping with Piper and it ends up being okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm wonderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> um so this is a thing. that i wrote. the title is from taylor swift's "enchanted." oh and i don't own the characters, obviously.

When Nico sees him, he's shopping with Piper. Or, rather, being dragged around the mall against his will.

"Come on, Nico! This is the last one, I promise!" said Piper, walking into some dimly lit store.

"You said that five stores ago," grumbled Nico, but trudged after her anyway.

Fifteen minutes later, Piper had tried on 3 nearly identical pairs of jeans, 2 t-shirts, and a pair of boots, all the while Nico was contemplating jumping out the nearest window.

"Girlfriend drag you here?" asked a deep voice.

Nico looked up and- holy shit that was an attractive man.

"You two make a great couple," he continued.

"Oh, no. I'm not dating Piper, she's not really my type," clarified Nico

"Really?" Hot Store Guy (as Nico had christened him), raised his eyebrows. “She’s hot. What is your type?" he inquired

"Men," Nico said dryly.

“Nico! Come over here and hold these clothes for me!” shouted Piper loudly, though she was only a short distance away.

“'Scuse me,” Nico nodded to HSG and walked over to Piper.

As she handed Nico a sizable pile of clothes she whispered, "By the way, that guy was totally checking out your ass when you walked over here."

Nico raised an eyebrow, “Really?” he asked, and turned back to look at HSG and caught him staring. Nico smiled shyly at him while they both blushed.

All of a sudden, Piper’s phone dinged. She looked down at the message and frowned as she read it.

"Nico, we’ve got to go. Annabeth just texted me and said Percy and Jason are digging up their old guitars. We have to go. I do not want a repeat of the wall smashing incident," Piper grabbed her purse, "You have 3 minutes to get cute sales guy's number and meet me by the car- because he is so into you- or I'll leave without you.” With that, she stalked away.

Nico put the clothes down turned to HSG, who’d been not-so-subtlely listening in on his and Pipers’ conversation, whilst folding clothes. 

“Hey, so-"

"Here, just give me your phone, and I'll put my number in- if you don’t mind. I’m Will, by they way.”

Nico handed Will his phone, “Yeah, go ahead. And I’m Nico."

They stood there blushing awkwardly for a few seconds when Nico remembered what Piper had said, “Shit! I’ve got to go!”

“Oh, right, your ride!” HSG- or, Will grinned, “You’d better hurry!"

Nico jogged out of the store with a rushed "I'll text you!"

As he ran, he turned back to look at the name of the store.

Hollister.

He'd have to remember that.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought. also if there is any mistakes i should fix!  
> i have [a tumblr!](http://besirius.tumblr.com/!%20come%20talk%20to%20me!) come talk to me!


End file.
